Gotta be somebody
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: After months of talking to get to know each other...they finally come to a conclusion. But will the other feel the same? KakaSaku ONESHOT! R&R welcome!


**Gotta Be Somebody**

_-------_

"_This time, I wonder what it feels like, _

_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of, _

_But dreams just aren't enough, so I'll be waiting for the real thing…"_

-------

The rain was coming down slowly on the quiet village of Konoha. It wasn't pouring and it wasn't misting, just soft rain. It was peaceful. For kakashi it was just another restless night. He rolled over and watched the rain hit his bedroom window, the words from his drinking buddy still ringing in his ears.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Kakashi sat at the bar with Genma. Genma had found himself a new girl just a few minutes ago and they were making out next to Kakashi. This grossed him out. He sighed. The sucking sound stopped and he looked over to find Genma staring at him._

"_What?" Kakashi asked him turing to look straight ahead._

_Genma didn't say anything, he whispered something to the chick that he was with and she got up and left. Once she was gone he went back to staring at him. Kakashi could feel his eyes on him so he turned to look at him and sure enough he was. _

"_When are you going to find someone?" he asked the sliver-haired jonin. He just shrugged. He did have his eye on someone but he knew that she was out of his league. Genma continued, "You can't keep thinking everything will be like what it is in those books of yours." _

_Kakashi knew that he was right, but he didn't know how to approach this girl. Sure he was able to get many one-night stands, but even those werent good enough after a while. _

"_I have someone." Kakashi lied, hoping that the other jonin would get off his back out this subject. And it seemed to work. _

"_Good. Maybe its time to settle down…" Genma said standing up and clapping kakashi on the shoulder. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Kakashi wish that the girl he was dreaming about would actually be real. He knew she was real but he wanted the relationship that he told Genma about to be real. 'I guess for now I will just wait.' He thought to himself as his eyes closed letting sleep take hold of him, dreaming of the kunoichi.

------

"…_Nobody wants to be the last one there,_

_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares,_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands, _

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that…"_

_------_

The dream he was having was an unusual one. It was not his normal nightmare that he always seems to have it was something more...normal. At first he was rather confused by it. He was sitting with his normal drinking buddies at the local bar; Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Anko and even Shizune and Iruka decided to join them. Shizune needing a break from Tsunade and Iruka because he had nothing else to do. The rounds came and went as each took their share, Genma and Anko possibly more. It surprised him the the academy teacher was becoming rather unstable as the drinks went down his throat.

A few hours later, and a few more bottle of sake, Kakashi noticed the Shizune and Iruka were talking quietly to each other and Kurenai and Asuma were just starting. But the look was not one of the intention to kill...no it was something that Kakashi had yet to expirence. After a few more drinks Asuma excused himself and his love from the table claming something about an unfinished mission scroll. Kakashi knew but let it go with a smirk and a wave goodbye to them. He looked around at the rest of the drinking conpanions and found that Genma and Anko had disappeared leaving only the newly found couple of Shizune and Iruka. A few more drinks and the couple decided to leave. Again he was the last one at the table. He sighed...the dream disappearing.

Kakashi woke to the sun beating down on his face. At first he thought that the sun had woken him up but when he rolled over he heard the knocking on his door and the yelling that came with it.

"KAKA-SENSEI! WAKE UP!" he heard his former student calling him through the door. He quickly pulled his mask on and walked to the door. Upon opening the door he saw that pink-haired kunoichi about ready to start pounding on the door again, when she noticed that he was standing there this time.

"Something wrong?" he asked his voice gruff from just waking up.

"You told us to meet you for training a few hours ago." She said anger showing in her eyes. 'Ah shit, I guess I should get going now.' he sighed inwardly. These two never took a break. If Sakura wasn't at the hospital she was making him train her. And if naruto wasn't on a mission he would make him do the same thing. Altought there would be some days when the two of them would be busy at the same time and he would be bored out his mind, because there was nothing to do. On those days he actually wished a certain someone to come knock on his door to start training.

He was interupted from his thought by an impaitient kunoichi snapping her fingers in front of his face, "are you even listening to me?" she asked getting angry.

"y-yea…I will just go get dressed and meet you there." He said, hoping that she didn't ask him to repeat what she had said.

"Hai." She said and walked off. He shut the door on her retreating form and went to get ready. Naruto was on a mission so it was just the two of them today.

SAKURA POV

I was sitting at the train grounds waiting for kakashi to get there. She had arrived on time but she knew that he was not going to be there for a least a few more hours, so she went and sat underneatht eh cherry blossom tree, thinking about where her life was taking her. Almost everyone she knew had someone they could go home to. Naruto had Hinata. Tenten was going out with Neji. Shikamaru was with Ino. And even Choji had someone! Everyone had someone but her. Ino had asked her about it the last time they had gotten together. Sakura had simply told her that she had her eyes on some, but didn't know how to tell the person how she felt. She knew there was no way he could like a former student of his. The sliver-haired jonin was way out of her league.

After she sat under the tree thinking about her sensei for an hour and a half, she decided that she would go and find him, so she set off to his apartment.

xXx

When she got there she knew that he would be asleep. There was no way he was going to be up at this time, even though it was 9 in the morning. She sighed and knocked softly the first time gradually getting loud everytime he didn't answer until finally she was about to break down his screaming his name, when it opened. There he was, standing in front of him with a mask on but no shirt and boxers. 'Oh…wow…kaka-sensei is…amazing!'

She was shocked speechless for a moment. But she recovered quickly, "do you always sleep in so late?" she asked. She didn't get any response from him so she started snapping her fingers in front of his face to try and get his when she did he stumbled on his words and went to get dressed while she went back to the training grounds thinking about what just happened. She couldn't get the picture of her sensei out of her mind.

She sat down under the same treee when she got back and waited. She closed her eyes as the sun was pecking through the tree branches letting it warm her.

"Nap time already? We havent even started!" she heard the familiar voice from above her. She lifted her head at the sound and opened her eyes to see Kakashi sitting in the branches above her smiling down at her.

"Ha! Not a chance!" she said immidiately getting up. He jumped down from the branch landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"Shall we get started?" he asked. She simply nodded and ran into the forest behind him.

xXx

Kakashi POV

During the traing kakashi noticed that Sakura was a lot like Rin, his former teamate. But him thinking this made the memories come back to him. The training seemed a lot like what he would have been doing with his team. By the time they were done training kakashi couldn't stop the memories that were flooding his brain. He sat down behind a tree and stared off into the sky, letting the memories play. He knew sakura wouldn't be bothering him for a while, for she was almost at her limit of chakra.

He saw all the good time he had with Team Minato. All the bad time when they all disagreed on many things.

He didn't know how long he sat there and let the memories to play, but he was brought back by someone shaking him by the shoulders, bringing him back to reality. He looked around trying to refocus his vision on who was shaking him.

"Kaka-sensei? Are you alright? I didn't mean to catch you off guard…well I did but…" she trailed off seeing the distant look in his eye that she could see. "are you alright?" she asked him again.

He didn't respond. How he wanted to tell her that she reminded him of his teamate Rin. How he wanted her to trust him. He couldn't say anything.

She lifted his headband and put a hand to his forehead thinking that he had a fever or something else. He closed his eyes at the touch.

-----

"…_nobody wants to go it on their own,_

_And everyone wants to know that they're not alone,_

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there…"_

_-----_

Kakashi knew that Sakura hadn't lost anyone yet. She may have lost Sasuke but he thought she was over the Uchiha. She had told him that she was interested in someone else. But who could that someone else be.

He put his hand over hers to keep it there. It felt nice. It was cooler dispite having just sparred with him. There was also a certain sercuity that came from the touch. He felt that he could trust her with anything. His health and his thoughts. Sakura had lost Sasuke when she was younger and that made her become stronger. He lost his former team and became stronger. She had been through little but that little was a lot to place on her. He had seen her crack on more than one occasion. He had helped her through them. He didn't want to burden her with what his life had been like so he kept if from her.

He had come to know her really well all the times they trained together without Naruto. As more of the training sessions became time to talk and find out a little about each other, or him finding out about her since he wouldn't tell her about his past. He came to a conclusion. At first he was confused with it but then he came to realize that it was ok. He was only human after all.

xXx

Sakura POV

I wondered around the forest looking for him. I had no idea were he went. I could still feel him in the area so I went to where I could feel his chakra. When I got there I found him sitting against a tree, shaking and staring off into space.

"Kaka-sensei?" I asked shaking his shoulder slightly to see if she could get a response but nothing.

"Are you alright?" she tried again but again nothing. She was getting worried. It was not normal for him to just stop during a fight and sit there. Something wasn't right and that made her on edge.

This time she put both of her hands on his shoulders and shook him with a little more force than before. "Kaka-sensei? Are you alright?" she asked and saw that he had come out of his thoughts to look at her. He still looked distant but and least he was responding to her. 'I wonder if he is catching something.' she thought to herself as she lifted his headband to put her hand to his forehead to feel for a temperature. She saw him close his eyes at her touch. 'Strange…I wonder what is up with him' she thought to herself. He had not been her teacher for quite a while now even though the two of them would be seen sparring with each other or just sitting in a tree talking to one another. As the many occasions came and went she found out a few things from her former sensei. There were still some things that he would not talk to her about and she was fine with that. He would eventually tell her when he came to trust her. But what she didn't know was that after having so many conversation with him, she was starting to feel something more for him. Finally after about a month of wondering what it was she had figured it out. She loved him.

A gloved hand covering hers brought her back to the current situation. His eyes were still closed from the touch. She wasn't sure why he wanted to keep her hand there but she would not force it away. He had a few scratches on his face from running through the trees. She saw that there was a trail of blood coming from under where his hair was.

She reached with her other hand to move some of his hair out of the way so she could see how deep the cut was. He opened his eye at the touch. She smiled at him. His response was to bring his hand to her face and trace her jaw line. She wasn't expecting something like that to come from him. He always hid his emotions. Very well at that too. Once she got out of the initial shock, she was the one to close her eyes this time and lean into the touch. Before she knew what was happening she felt his lips on hers. At first she was shocked but then she responded and kissed him back, their lips moving together. 'He does.' She sighed to herslef, relieved that he felt the same way for her.

They had to pull away from each other for some much needed air. He put his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled and kissed him again.

------

"…_.tonight, out on the street, out in the moon light, _

_And dammit this feels too right, _

_It's just like déjà vu, me standing here with you._

_So I'll be holding my breath, right up till the end,_

_Until that moment when, I'll find one that I'll spend forever with…"_

_-----_

Kakashi POV

This felt like a dream. There was no way that this could be real. The girl of his dreams was sitting inbetween his legs watching the setting sun. He never thought it would actually come true. I didn't know how she would react when I showed her my feeling but it turns out she feels the same way. Her petite hand was entwined in mine felt right.

I heard a small sigh come from her. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "everything alright?"

I saw a small smile form on her lips. She looked at me, "Yea. Everything is perfect." She said and kissed me again. Right then and there I knew nothing could separate us. We were meant to be.

"I love you." She said as she pulled away and leaning back again to watch the sunset.

I smiled. So there was someone for me, after all.

* * *

**_Song: Gotta Be Somebody_**

**_Artist: Nickelback_**

**_ok so here is the next chapter! :D hope you like it_**

**_i am on a KakaSaku pairing but there might just be other pairing in this story! so if you have any fun pairings or any pairings and a song that fit them then let me know! :D i will gladly try to do my best on it :D _**

**_so let me know! _**

**_Evil Angel_**


End file.
